


Korrasami Month 2015: Adoption

by ajaymison, DreamingOfTuscany



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month, Married!Korrasami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaymison/pseuds/ajaymison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfTuscany/pseuds/DreamingOfTuscany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami prepare to welcome home their newly adopted daughter! This will be the first chapter in a series of short stories about the developing Sato family going forward and featuring Korra, Asami, and their new daughter, Kaya Sato, as they learn to live together and experience many new 'firsts' in their life as a family. </p><p>This story was inspired by the now famous Wells Fargo commercial featuring the adoption of a young girl by a married female couple. (You can find it on Youtube.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Month 2015: Adoption

_ 6:25 a.m.  _

Bending low over the bowl of the bathroom sink, Asami paused with her toothbrush halfway between her mouth and the running water, strands of her long black hair slipping slowly out from behind her ear and dangling before her. She was lost in a thought, tilting her head to the side and working out some very careful, deliberate signs with the fingers of her left hand. 

_ Wonderf-- Wonderf---no, Wond… erful…  darn it, …. mmm, try again. _

Dropping the toothbrush into the sink, the young engineer and owner of one of the world’s largest technology companies dipped her left index finger into the toothpaste and drew a hand-sign on the mirror, then practiced making that sign over and over again for the next few minutes.

She almost forgot to brush her teeth.

 

\-------------------------------------------

The sound of running water drew Korra from sleep. With a languid stretch, she rolled towards the open bathroom door. Mornings, she thought, weren’t as awful as she had once believed, not when she could idly watch her lovely wife for ready for the day ahead. 

After several minutes of lazily watching Asami, Korra stretched again and swung her feet over the side of the bed, absentmindedly scratching the top of Naga’s head as the big white polar bear dog rushed in to great her best friend.   _ Time to make breakfast _ , she decided, or else Asami would forget to eat like she was forgetting to brush her teeth.

Once in the kitchen, Korra spread open the scroll she’d borrowed from the library at Air Temple Island, and started prepping for breakfast.

 

_ 7:05 a.m.  _

Pausing in the bedroom door and attaching the shoulder clasps on her flight-suit, Asami caught sight of her wife at the kitchen counter, staring fixedly at a scroll which she recognized -- and she smiled, tilting her head to the side. Slipping up behind her silently, Asami gently wound her arms around Korra’s waist and squeezed her midsection softly, turning her head and resting her cheek on the warm, soft skin of her wife’s back and shoulders. “You are so incredibly adorable,” she murmured, sighing contentedly. 

Turning off the burner below the pan, Korra laced the fingers of her free hand with Asami’s. She slid the scrambled eggs onto the plate for her wife before turning towards her for a quick kiss.

“Mmm, I see you finally remembered to brush your teeth,” she grinned as she headed back towards the bedroom. “What’s on your agenda for today?” she inquired as she gathered her workout gear.

Asami made a pleasant noise and leaned into the kiss, her eyelashes fluttering as she took a quick breath against Korra’s lips. When a plate of warm, salt-smelling eggs were passed into her hands she made a  _ yumm! _ sound in the back of her throat and flashed her wife a quick smile as she passed her by, heading towards the tall chairs on the other side of the counter. Slipping onto a stool, she dug into the eggs with a gusto. 

“Mmmmm---” she smiled as she spooned a helping into her mouth. “Early morning projects review with Zhu-Li -- she’s coming along great, by the way, sends her greetings.” She rolled her eyes and laughed shortly, “Varrick will stop by, as usual. Lunch with Bolin, in the Park. He says he’s going to propose to Opal sometime this month, but he still hasn’t figured out just  _ ‘hooowww to deliver the good newwws….’  _ She winked at her wife. “Mmm… these are really good today. You’re getting really good at these.” She took another bite, and the sparkling look in her eyes softened as she gazed adoringly at Korra. “... and then, you know,  _ today’s the day. _ ”

Korra tossed her duffel on the bed on her way to the restroom. She swallowed down the excited squeal that wanted to bubble out of her at the thought of their appointment set for later that evening.  She stripped out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower as a brief wave of nervous fear washed over her along with the warm spray of water. 

When Korra emerged from the bathroom, she was fastening her top. She slipped on her boots and grabbed her bag, heading out towards the balcony. She brushed her hand over Asami’s hair as she walked passed - although as she was sweeping by Asami reached up, grinning and grabbing Korra by the collar to pull her down for a quick peck on the lips before she let her go. She glanced over her shoulder, offering her wife a crooked grin as she reached for her glider. Opening the door and stepping into the brisk morning air, Korra formed her left hand into the ‘I love you’ sign as she leapt off the ledge and flew off towards Air Temple Island for her morning workout and meditation.

 

_ 10:37 a.m.  _

Within an hour of her meeting with Zhu-Li and the board of investors, Asami was already painfully bored. The more time that she had to spend dealing with the day-to-day affairs of Future Industries (instead of hopping around the globe putting out fires with Korra), the more happy she was about her decision to put the day to day job of running the company’s affairs in the hands of the amazingly competent young woman who had once run Varrick Enterprises -- in  _ spite _ of its owner operator and CEO. 

But even though she maintained a professionally intrigued smile on her face throughout the projects presentations, under the table the young woman who owned the entire Future Industries technology empire was discreetly practicing a series of hand-signs that she had been struggling to get down over the past few weeks. A thrill of nervous, anticipatory excitement that had been building inside of her throughout the day was beginning to bubble over now, and she felt certain that if she didn’t practice the signs over and over again she would soon begin rocking back and forth or bouncing up and down in her chair. 

Each time she ran through them, she sounded the words matching the signs out in her head:

_ Dearest. Lovely. Happy. Wonderful.  _

_...Mommies. _

\---------------------------------------

CRACK! Korra stepped away from the gates rubbing her now sore elbow to see Jinora watching.

“Maybe you should wait to run through the gates until your mind is settled? The other airbenders are beginning to wonder,” Jinora smiled. “Besides, mom wants to visit with you before you head out.”

“Thanks, Jinora,” Korra mumbled as she inspected herself for fresh scrapes and bruises. “I’m just gonna take a walk down by the shore first, that should help clear my mind I think.”

Jinora tossed Korra her water pouch. “You should probably heal that gash on your forehead, too. I’m sure you want to look your best for your appointment this evening.” Jinora laughed as she walked away, towards the meditation platform.

Korra took her water pouch and headed towards the shoreline. After healing a few minor scrapes, she decided to practice what she wanted to say this evening.

 

_ 2:38 p.m.  _

In her window seat on the Future Industries Maglev Train, Asami was constantly practicing her signing even while she was flipping through pages in the project proposal booklet that Zhu-Li had prepared for her. Whenever she felt that she had formed a sign incorrectly, she looked away from the booklet to concentrate on her fingers again. But as the train took the Long Loop around the new Spirit Wilds neighborhood, Asami closed the book, unable to focus on what she was reading while her thoughts were preoccupied with the coming appointment in a few hours’ time.

Leaning back in the seat she closed her eyes, a smile playing over her lips as she pictured her strong and beautiful wife, and the life they shared together -- the  _ new life _ they were about to share.  _ Oh Korra.  _ Her heart swelled with affection.  _ Who could have imagined that life would work out so wonderfully for the both of us?  _

Reaching into her shoulder back, Asami pulled out a small little wallet and opened it to see a picture of her and Korra from their sixth wedding anniversary, standing on a beach grinning into the camera. She was in front of Korra in a black one-piece bathing suit with a red sash around her waist and draped over her left hip. Behind her, Korra was wearing a bathing suit that Asami had picked out to show off her wife’s fit body to its greatest extent -- a pair of blue swim shorts and a bikini top. Her arms were wrapped snug around Asami’s waist as she grinned over her wife’s shoulder into the camera, while Asami’s hands covered Korra’s. 

Asami smiled at the memory the photo conjured up, and then pressed the small tip of her right pinkie against the space directly in front of her body, at just about waist height, imagining a third smiling, happy face there beaming out at the camera. 

Her heart skipped a beat.

\----------------------------------------------------

Korra stood in front of the train station trying to decide where to wait for Asami. She didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself as she practiced the hand gestures she felt she needed to know best for this evening. Her nerves were also causing her to be rather jittery and she didn’t want curious onlookers to mistake her current condition as a perceived unrest in worldly affairs. She’d wait at the car, she decided, at least that way she could stash her glider in the storage compartment and get in more practice. Now if she could just remember what the new, bigger Satomobile looked like.

At the car, Korra patted her pockets only to realize she’d left home this morning without the borrowed scroll. Instead, she found the key and the shopping list Pema had quickly made for them so they would better prepared for their first night together as a family. Slipping the key into the lock, she noticed the ridiculously large stuffed fire ferret resting in the back seat, wearing a vintage Bolin jersey, of course. Korra grinned, unable to swallow down the bubble of laughter before getting in the car herself. 

Korra was stretching out in the front seat when her hand brushed up against something in the small storage compartment in the center console. She looked down to see the scroll with a note written in Asami’s neat and precise writing. 

_ Hello honey. You left this on the counter and I  _ had a hunch _ you might want it later in the day so I’m slipping it into the car on my way out the door. Muah! I love you so much, Korra. Have a wonderful day. I can’t wait until this evening. Hugs and Kisses -- Me. _

Korra smiled at her wife’s thoughtfulness as she pulled out the scroll before changing her mind about waiting for her wife’s train at the platform.

  
  
  


_ 2:52 p.m. _

Asami’s black boot heels clicked against the steps of the train car as she disembarked, while her eyes swept across the platform, searching for Korra. She caught sight of a familiar fall of dark brown hair and felt a smile blossoming on her face even as she called out to her wife “Korra!” The excitement and the nerves that she’d been feeling all day suddenly burst within her and she rushed across the platform and threw herself into the other woman’s arms. 

Korra spun on her heel as she heard her name exclaimed from a few yards behind where she was waiting on Asami’s arrival. She had just barely gotten the scroll rolled up and placed in her pocket when her wife rushed in for an embrace. 

“Asami,” she breathed as she brushed her lips across her wife’s in greeting. “Ready for a little last minute shopping? Pema gave me a list of things she thought we may want to have on hand. I wasn’t sure how much of it we don’t already have.”

Asami threw her arms around her wife and rushed in for the kiss, then grinned and nodded -- “Yes” and then quickly laughed and shook her head -- “No. No, I want to stay right here for a moment.” She laughed again and smiled, her eyes shining as she tossed her dark hair behind her shoulder and down her back and then brushed her pale cheek softly against Korra’s bronze. “Just hold me for a moment, okay? My heart is racing, and I can’t quite believe that this is real.” She blew out a breath and clutched at Korra’s sides. “Feeling you makes it real.”

Korra gently ran her palms down Asami’s arms until she reached her hands, interlacing her fingers with Asami’s, crumpling Pema’s note in the process. “Just a couple hours more and it will finally be real, Mommy Asami?” She looked up into Asami’s eyes, shaking her head and wrinkling her nose, “That doesn’t sound right, does it?”

Asami wrinkled her nose up to match Korra’s and then laughed, shaking her head. “MMmmm, it might take a little getting used to, but .... oh, I don’t even care. She can call me whatever she wants.” Squeezing her fingers around Korra’s again she pressed her forehead against her wife’s and grinned. “What about you -- ‘Mama Korra?’”

“Wow, that sounds…” Korra cocked her head to the side and whispered, “wonderful.” She flashed her lopsided grin and let out a nervous laugh, as she remembered the paper in crumpled in her hand. 

“Oh, the list!” She let go of Asami and began to unfold the now heavily wrinkled piece of paper. “Um, I don’t think this will be much help now,” she said as she turned the smudged note to Asami.

Asami accepted the crumpled, smudged note with a laugh and shook her head, tossing it away. Grinning at her wife, she slipped up along side of her and slid her arm through Korra’s, tugging her gently towards the platform exit. “Do you remember any of what she suggested?”

“I think it was stuff along the lines of getting her her own things, like a toothbrush and hair brush, towels… I don’t really remember much else. It seemed like it was all stuff to make sure she knows she’s home. She also suggested we have dinner together first thing.”

“Dinner together -- at home, or out somewhere?” Asami bit her lower lip and worried it slightly. “I don’t want --- I mean, should we keep her away from too many people, public places at first? I mean, you kind of attract attention wherever we go.” 

“At home, of course,” Korra  slid her hand down Asami’s arm to grasp her hand. “I stopped by the market after I left the island, dropped the groceries off at home when I stopped by to check on Naga. Tenzin is going to take care of any issues, if they arise, for the next week or more so that I won’t be bothered.”

“So that  _ we _ won't be bothered,” Asami reminded her with a gentle smile. “And I left orders with Zhu-Li not to call  _ even if _ the company starts burning to the ground. Besides, if there’s anything  _ she _ can’t handle I have yet to discover it.”

“So… One could say Zhu-Li is going to  _ ‘do the thing’ _ ?” Korra wagged her eyebrows at her wife.

Asami laughed. “I imagine she will be  _ doing the thing _ quite a bit in the future. I am so  _ bored _ with shareholder meetings and quarterly financial reports,” she laughed. “I’ve been pushing off CEO duties on to her for years to go rushing around the world with you and consult on infrastructure upgrades for nations and citadels everywhere. I think it’s past time I make the appointment official and step aside,  _ especially _ seeing as I’m about to have both a wife  _ and _ a da--” her breath caught momentarily in her through as a flutter of nervous happiness went through her, and she smiled as a rush of breath came out of her, “... a  _ daughter _ … to take care of.”

Korra rubbed her thumb across Asami’s knuckles as they walked up to their Satomobile. “A daughter,  _ our _ daughter,” she rubbed the back of her neck with her other hand. “Speaking of… I’m pretty excited for this next adventure of ours, as a family. A little bit scared and a little nervous, but I know with you here with me everything will be just fine.” She turned towards her wife, pushing a loose strand of Asami’s hair behind her ear, and placed her lips upon Asami’s in a gentle kiss and whispered,  “I love you, Asami Sato.”

Red painted lips parted in a tender smile as Asami returned the kiss, sliding her arms around Korra’s shoulders and burying her fingers in her wife’s dark brown hair. “I love you,  _ Korra  _ Sato _. _ ” She exhaled softly against Korra’s lips, brushing first the tips and then sides of their noses together, her green eyes racing over Korra’s face. “Sometimes I  _ still _ can’t believe I get to have this. I get to have  _ you _ . And  _ us. _ And now…” She swallowed another smile and shivered from her head to her toe. “I’m starting to tremble, I’m so excited.”

“As much as I want this moment to last,” Korra reached up and grasped her wife’s wrists. “I think we really should be on our way.” She tugged Asami toward the vehicle, reaching for the door with her free hand so she could open it for Asami before jogging around to get into the car herself. “I was thinking maybe we could make her a welcome home basket but I’m not sure what all we would need to pick up for it. What do you think?”

“Hmmm… a welcome home basket…” Asami smoothed her skirt out beneath her, ducked her head, and swung her hips into the car, pulling her legs in as she shut the door. “Well we have the bed, we have a ....” she smirked affectionately at her wife as she started the engine, “ _ mountain _ of stuffed animals -- I feel like the White Lotus  _ must have  _ deprived you in your childhood -- we have blankets, a chair for her at the table …” she was quiet and thoughtful for a minute. “We could do with a toothbrush for her. Ummm… what about a small mug, for her? Like you have yours and I have mine, but…” she bit her lip, glancing out the window as she pondered. Suddenly something occurred to her and she blanched.  “... Korra, did we buy her any toys?”

“Ah, toys?” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, “How could we forget toys, Asami? We need to fix this.” She turned in her seat, toward the back seat, “The booster seat looks good. I hope she’s comfortable in it. You did a good job with that.”

“Thank you,” Asami gushed with gratitude, her cheeks flushing as she gently backed them out of the parking spot and began to pull towards the lot entrance. “I must have tested two dozen models before I settled on this one. I  _ can’t believe _ we never thought of child safety seats in Satomobiles before.”

“The, uh, fire ferret, though, Bolin’s contribution, I take it?” Korra reached across the seat for Asami’s hand, “So, to the store, and then…” She looked over at her wife, cleared her throat, and smiled while trying to hold back the happy tears, “And then.”

Asami glanced back at Korra, her own eyes glistening slightly. “And then.” She pulled her fingers free delicately and very slowly and carefully formed three signs so that Korra could see:

_ I Love You. _

 

_ 3:57 pm _

In the waiting room of the adoption agency, Asami grasped Korra’s hand tightly and pulled it onto her lap, covering it with her free hand. She nibbled on her lower lip, and bounced her right knee slightly, staring intently at the carpeted floor in order to avoid staring at the clock or at the front desk employees. “Korra,” she murmured under her breath, “I can feel my heart racing.”

Korra turned her legs towards Asami, combing her free hand through her wife’s lovely hair. Twisting a strand of hair around her finger, Korra leaned over, putting her face inches away from Asami’s, “We’ve got this, sweetie, stay calm. We don’t want her to think she terrifies us.” She winked and flashed her a lopsided grin.

Reassured by her wife’s calming words, Asami took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs by still holding onto Korra’s hand. “Calm…” She concentrated on slowly reducing her heart rate, and stilled her bouncing leg. “I just …” She shrugged awkwardly. 

“I know,” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand, “me too.” Korra straightened her back, stretched out her legs, and relaxed back into her seat. “Trust me, I’m no where near as calm as I appear.”

A few minutes later, a door at the back of the lobby was unlocked and pushed open, and an older woman with grey hair up in a dark bun moved into the lobby and read some names off of the clipboard she was holding in front of her face. “Mrs. and …. oh,  _ Mrs _ . Sato?”

Korra stood, pulling Asami up along the with her. “Yes, that’s us,” she answered, taking a step toward the woman. Asami followed closely behind, her eyes wide with hopefulness, and biting her lip once more. 

The woman motioned for them to walk down the hallway that led to a cozy playroom area. They’d been there once before, the day they met the little girl that would come home with them later this evening. “If you’ll take a seat over there on that couch, we’ll be right back with you.”

If she had to sit and wait much longer, Korra thought, she would be an absolute mess by the time their daughter was finally brought out to them. She looked over at Asami sitting next to her, and smiled.

Asami could only smile back, taking a calming breath through the nose and plucking at the hem of her skirt. They were hardly settled when another door at the opposite end of the room was opened - a bright white door with painted flowers and spirit creatures on it - and a quiet little girl by the name of Kaya, whom Korra and Asami had met on previous visits to the adoption facility, was led into the room and seated on a pile of cushions and pillows opposite of the young couple. She wore a white sundress, with bright, inky-blue eyes nearly the color of violets, long black hair braided with purple ribbons worn down to the middle of her back, and matching purple shoes.

Asami’s fingers tightened around Korra’s hand as the little girl was led into the room and was seated. The caretaker signed a few brief, comforting words to the girl as she settled herself among the pillows and reached for some of the small toys scattered around the brightly-hued, multi-colored carpet beneath her, then flashed an encouraging smile at Asami and her wife before she withdrew to a sparsely lit corner behind the little girl and quietly seated herself.

Korra gently slid from the couch to the floor and picked up one of the toys. She smiled at the little girl across from her and signed,  _ Can I play with you?  _

Kaya lifted her face and smiled up at Korra and Asami as she recognized them from previous visits, then smiled at Korra and signed back,  _ Yes, please!  _ She reached for a set of small satomobile models and laid them out in front of Korra, but before she started playing with them she glanced up again and blinked her violet eyes at the Water Tribe woman and her wife and grinned shyly, signing  _ You came back. _

Korra turned to Asami before signing,  _ We wanted to ask you something. _

Asami took a deep breath as Korra turned towards her and scooted to the edge of her chair, tugging her heels off so that she could sit, legs folded up underneath her, on the floor in front of Kaya. She took Korra’s hand and then smiled at the little girl, signing slowly,  _ Hello Beautiful. We would like to be your new mommies. Would you like that? _

Kaya hesitated, ducking her head, she looked first to Asami and then to Korra before sneaking a look behind her towards the caretaker in the corner. She turned back to the couple and nodded her head in response.

Korra smiled at the girl, _ We’re so happy _ , she signed.

Kaya signed back,  _ I’m so happy, too. _


End file.
